


Delicate

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: After meeting, Tony offers Pansy the opportunity to be his fake date. One kiss leads to another until they're finally forced to make a decision. #MMFBingo18





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I've mentioned before that I run a few fanfiction groups on Facebook. Well, one of the newer ones, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, is hosting a BINGO event and this was written for that! It's a pairing that I've been wanting to try and so I hope you enjoy this! I have 24 more squares on my Bingo card to play with! Keep a look out for more! Enjoy, my loves! xx
> 
> Thank you to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading and GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription to beta read. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit. The title and a few quotes are credited to Taylor Swift's song, "Delicate".
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo18 Square I5: Fake Dating  
> Song Recommendation: "Delicate" by Taylor Swift

It started out innocently enough. Hermione introduced them at some insipid cocktail party. It was in passing, really. One minute she's standing there chatting with Hermione and the next, Tony bloody Stark is literally passing by sipping whiskey and Hermione is tugging him over by the sleeve. His literal, fucking sleeve. Having only seen the billionaire philanthropist in the papers and on the telly, it was slightly unnerving to be in his presence finally.

"Tony, this is Pansy Parkinson," Hermione told him once she released his sleeve. "She's recently divorced from my ex and looking to relocate here permanently."

Tony lowered the glass from his smirking lips and directed his attention to her. His eyebrows raised slightly, but he waited for Hermione to continue. Pansy narrowed her eyes as if daring him to comment on the status of her current predicament. As if sensing her hostility, his eyebrows resumed their normal position, and he cleared his throat. Hermione shot him an annoyed look of her own.

"Pansy, this is Tony Stark. This is his party…" Hermione gestured at the mass of people clogging the beautifully decorated New York flat.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Stark," Pansy replied smoothly, straightening her back and taking on her usual air of Pureblood arrogance. She held out her hand, expecting him to take it with a rough shake.

"Tony," he replied smoothly, thrusting his empty glass at a waiter passing by so that he could take her hand. Taking both witches by surprise, he lifted her delicate hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you magically inclined as well?"

Despite herself, Pansy blushed. Ignoring Hermione's smug face, she extracted her hand from Tony's and ran it through her short, dark hair. "As a matter of fact, I am. Hermione and I attended Hogwarts together."

"Fascinating," Tony said looking back and forth between her and Hermione. "What do you plan on doing while in New York? Are you joining forces with the ever politically strict MACUSA too?" He shot Hermione a fake grin when she sighed in irritation.

Pansy laughed, her head thrown back momentarily. "Oh, that is rich. No, I'll be living off mummy and daddy's fortune while embracing my new life far, far away from London."

"Inheritance?" Pansy nodded, and he chuckled. "Fair enough. Technically, I'm living off my fortune too. Pepper's the CEO of my company so I can just sit back and play with my toys rather than commit to anything."

"This is hardly the time for that," Hermione muttered under her breath. More loudly she added, "Tony, we don't want to monopolise your time."

Rolling his eyes, Tony said, "Sweetheart, only I can do that. Nevertheless, I suppose I should go and make sure Bruce-y is actually enjoying himself rather than standing in the corner pining after Nat."

"You leave those two alone. Bruce and Nat will get together on their own when they're good and ready," Hermione scolded.

"Come on, Granger," Tony whined, already backing away. "Where's your sense of fun?"

"Fun? When has she ever been fun?" Pansy piped up causing Tony to let out a bark of laughter as he left them alone.

"Not helping," her bushy-haired friend hissed. "He's worse than the twins and Peeves combined if left to his own devices." Sighing heavily, Hermione handed Pansy her still full champagne glass. "I've got to do damage control. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Really?" Pansy sipped on Hermione's drink. "I spent my life attending ridiculous Pureblood society parties. I know how to mingle and pretend everyone is utterly  _fascinating_."

"If you're sure…" Hermione trailed off, still appearing unsure about leaving her friend alone.

"Go," Pansy urged her with a nudge of her elbow. "Go and babysit your boss."

"I'm his assistant," Hermione pointed out with a grin, indicating she knew she was more a glorified babysitter than anything. "And I'll catch up with you later."

Pansy simply smirked and then waved as Hermione disappeared into the crowd. Sighing, the dark-haired witch downed the rest of the champagne and then set off in search of something to keep her entertained. Little did she know that her world would be turned upside down much later in the evening.

She and Hermione didn't find one another again that evening. In fact, Pansy found herself lingering late into the night to the point that she was the only one left after the party had ended. She avoided going with everyone else hoping that she may find a few minutes alone with the illustrious Iron Man without an audience. She couldn't help but find the man intriguing after all the stories Hermione had told her. Tony found her standing next to the glass walls that looked out on the city that never slept.

"I thought everyone had left," he stated simply, joining her and gazing out at the city he called home.

"I wasn't tired yet," she told him simply as she turned to him with a smirk. "I don't sleep much."

"I suppose that could work in your favour here." He gestured out the windows were it was quite obvious she was not alone in those regards. "Pansy, right?" He tilted his head in inquiry.

"I'm surprised you remembered given the hundreds of other women who were flocking to you tonight." She said this without resentment or jealousy. It was a simple fact. Tony was wanted by most of the female population, and some of the male as well if the rumours were true.

"A beautiful face like yours stands out," Tony replied causing her to blush for the second time. When he realised this, he smiled and carried on. "Besides, Granger talks about you all the time. You and that wiz with the scar tattoo on his head."

"Potter," Pansy supplied, rolling her eyes. "And, it's not a tattoo."

"Details." Facing her more fully, Tony quirked an eyebrow. "So, recently divorced?"

"A little over six months now," she replied, wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue. Ron was always a sore subject. "Ronald… In the end, he turned out to be something unexpected and not in a good way. I suppose I should have known it wasn't meant to be from the beginning but you ignore those sorts of things when you think you're in love."

"I can understand that," Tony said quietly.

His brown eyes seemed sad, but Pansy decided not to comment on that. Instead, she said, "So we divorced and I high-tailed my arse out of England so fast even a niffler couldn't catch up with me."

"No idea what a niffler is but I'll ask you to explain it to me later." Pansy had to smile at that, and he continued, "As it turns out, I've recently found myself single as well. Not my choice, but I'm far from surprised. Pepper and I…" He trailed off, shook his head, and then shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "Anyway, I'm in need of a date to the Met Gala. Interested in joining me? Just for show? Might cause a stir… For both of us."

"Just for show?" Pansy inquired, crossing her arms and setting the man with her gaze. "Are you asking me to fake a relationship to make your ex-girlfriend jealous?"

"I have no plans of reconciling with her, but yes. I want her to see that I'm not destined to spend my life locked away in my lab tinkering with robots." Tony's face was rather stoic as he explained this, almost as if he was worried that Pepper was right. It made Pansy stop and think.

"I can't make any promises, Mr Stark," Pansy practically purred as she turned away to go and have a seat at Tony's extravagant bar. She placed her palms flat on the cool surface and threw him a sultry smile over her shoulder. "But you can make me a drink."

"Fair enough," he replied before slinking around the long bar and grabbing two new glasses. With practised ease, Tony prepared two Old Fashions and then slid one across the oak surface to her. "What would it take to convince you to take me up on this offer?"

"I think it will depend on whether or not you know how to make a proper cocktail for a lady." Smirking, Pansy lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. It was surprisingly delicious, so she took another before setting it aside. "That's very good," she complimented him. "So, Mr Stark-"

"I told you to call me Tony," he interrupted, lowering his voice slightly as if he knew she was caving. He was too smug for his own good, Pansy thought.

"Fine." She dramatically rolled her eyes and then started again, " _Tony_ , I suppose we could work  _something_ out that would fit both of our needs. I haven't had to fake a relationship since I attended Hogwarts and Draco wanted to make Granger jealous for the Yule Ball."

Reaching out, Tony offered her his hand. "I can work with that." He raised both eyebrows, waiting for her to pick up on what he wanted.

Meeting his eyes, Pansy took hold of his hand and shook. "I suppose we have a deal then. Now, are you going to make me another drink before sending me home?" Tony merely smiled, and she knew this was going to be a fun time.

So yes, it did start out innocently enough. Pansy and Tony attended the Met Gala and many other events he was obligated to show up to simply because he was Tony Stark, or in some cases, Iron Man. Even though it was fake, Pansy enjoyed herself. Tony was always willing to dote on her, not that she required unusual gifts to stay on his arm. She loved seeing the photographs of the two of them in the Wizarding papers and hearing from Hermione how jealous Ron was that she'd moved on so quickly and with someone such as Tony.

It was a delicate situation. They were just supposed to be dating to keep up public appearances, and in her case, make Ron so fucking jealous his red hair turned green. Only… Only, something had changed. Pansy bit the inside of her lip as she continued to watch Tony argue with whoever was on the other end of the line. Sitting on the sofa, she knew exactly what had changed everything.

It was the kiss.

They'd attended a red carpet event the night before, and while walking in, the paparazzi had urged them to kiss. Taking her completely by surprise, Tony had twirled her around in his arms and planted a most realistic kiss upon her red-painted lips. She'd been at a loss for words for nearly an hour afterwards. To be fair, Tony had been rather quiet after that himself. She'd spent the night in one of his guest rooms, staring at the ceiling rather than sleeping because she couldn't get the memory of his lips on hers out of her head. Even now, she used the tip of her finger to trace her lips trying to recreate the sensation.

As Tony hung up with whoever he'd been talking with, he turned to her and just smiled.  _Smiled_. It was maddening. He was wearing his fancy suit pants from the night before and nothing else. Pansy swallowed, suddenly finding the sight of his naked chest something to be desired. Bugger. This plan of theirs was backfiring.

"Pans," Tony began striding forward and sitting down next to her on the sofa. "How do you feel about brunches?"

"As in, you've been asked to attend one this morning?" She asked, curling her legs underneath herself. She was wearing one of Tony's old AC/DC shirts and nothing else. But he didn't know that.

His face crumpled dramatically, but he was still frustratingly adorable. "Bingo," he said, poking her in the shoulder. She glanced briefly at where he'd poked but said nothing. Sighing, Tony raked both hands through his hair. "Would you mind terribly if we went? I'll make it worth your while. I swear."

Biting her lip, Pansy considered going to the event. She honestly did, but there was something far more important on her mind than fancy lox bagels and mimosas. Moving into a kneeling position, she carded her fingers through Tony's hair and lightly tugged him closer to her face. His eyes widened slightly at her boldness, but she was determined to figure this damned thing out. It was either that or end their agreement once and for all. She wasn't about to play games with the man.

"I'll go… But there's something I want to try first," she whispered giving him every opportunity to pull away. Only, he didn't. So she kissed him, softly at first and then with a bit more fervour when she realised he was pressing his lips back against hers. In fact, his hands had come to settle on her waist in an attempt to pull her closer rather than push her away.

He let her lead, parting his lips slightly when she traced them with the tip of her tongue. And when she began to taste him more freely, he growled into the kiss and fully tugged her into his lap. She could feel his hardness underneath her, and she ground down into him, enjoying the way her body felt like it was on fire. His hands slid up under the t-shirt to cup her breasts, and that was when she had to break away for air. Panting, she met his lust-filled gaze and licked her lips.

"I certainly wasn't expecting that," Tony told her, his thumbs brushing over the stiff peaks of her nipples.

She trembled, causing her breath to ghost over her lips in a rush. "I had to know if what I felt last night was real," she said honestly. Tracing her fingertips over the planes of his chest, she waited with bated breath for his response. It came in the form of a quiet chuckle which caused her to snap her eyes to his in case he found her funny rather than serious.

"I guess it's safe to say that I wasn't the only one who was found off guard by the chemistry between us then?" he asked, this time pinching her.

She moaned and shook her head. "No," she started a bit breathless. "I didn't sleep at all last night. I thought…"

"This was fake?"

He smirked, and she found herself mimicking the gesture. "Yes, actually."

"I should have known the first night that there was more between us than a fake relationship would allow." Tony had glanced away, muttering this as if he was playfully disgusted with himself for not knowing something.

Pansy found it adorable and so she leaned forward and kissed him again. "I felt it too," she admitted when she'd pulled back. "It's why I stayed behind."

"What now?" He let the question settle between them, his hands still but lingering with the promise of more.

She shrugged one shoulder and smirked. "I'm willing to give it a try if you are…" Trailing off, Pansy realised she was more than nervous that he would say no and they would have to go their separate ways. It could be far too soon to try and jump into a relationship for the both of them. And yet… She liked him. A lot. She wanted him, all of him, and not just to have sex with.

As if knowing she was having an internal struggle, Tony removed his hands from under the shirt and cupped her face instead. He didn't say anything, but his next action was answer enough. He captured her lips in a slow kiss, one that made her heart nearly beat out of her chest with the sentiment of it. Tony Stark took her by surprise by wanting her for more than a date to events and giving her delicate heart a chance. For the first time in a long while, Pansy let herself fall.

They never did make it to brunch.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
